1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bags and pads which are struck with the hands, arms, feet or legs for conditioning, fitness and technique training in activities such as boxing and the martial arts.
2. Description of Related Art
In the art of boxing, the familiar punching bags, heavy bags and speed bags are well known. These bags are often suspended from overhead chains. A problem with the conventional bags is how to obtain the desired resistance to punches, jabs and kicks and also achieve rapid rebound of the bag.
In the martial arts, pads are sometimes used to receive the punches and kicks. However, the use of pads requires another person in order to train. Further, a person holding a pad may not provide the optimal resistance and rebound to the punches and jabs.